Farm and Love Don't Mix
by Koneko8
Summary: This is a story with two new characters. I've messed around with the love triangle a bit. I hope you enjoy! Please review!!
1. She's Back

Kachimineo: Ok people. This is my first Harvest Moon story, so please don't bite my head off if it sucks. It's a Harvest Moon 64 fic. with a couple new characters that I made up. It's gonna seem a little strange, and maybe even confusing, so if any of you have any questions, please feel free to e-mail me at: chirichan09@hotmail.com, or at spice_angel1016@gunamwing.org, or at hans080162@aol.com.  
  
Grey: I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you.  
  
Kachimineo: Wow! That's the most he's ever said.  
  
Popuri: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Grey: You keep out of this.  
  
Kachimineo: Now, before these two bite each other's heads off, I suggest that I get started with the story.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Things said out loud"  
  
Disclaimer – I sadly do not own any of the characters in Harvest Moon 64, Natsume does. So please don't sue me!!!  
  
Kachimineo: Wait! Sorry about this, but I just thought you'd all like to know that there are different POV's in this story. It's pretty much on all the characters. By the way, Please RR!!  
  
Chapter 1 – She's Back  
  
  
  
"Hey Farmboy!" an all too recognisable voice hailed me.  
  
I sighed. I'd been busy pulling weeds, and taking care of my field. The sun had been beating down on me all day. I sighed once again, wiping the sweat off my brow. I knew I had to face her sooner or later. I turned around and tried to smile, but I guess I didn't do a very good job, because she raised an eyebrow at me, and I thought I heard a giggle from somewhere, but it might have just been part of my imagination.  
  
"Long time no see. How's the farm been going?" she stepped forward, a smile on her face.  
  
"It's been doing alright." I gave a bit of a shrug, not really knowing what to say, "So, what brings you here to Flower Bud Village?"  
  
"That has to do with a friend of mine." She smiled and took a step to the side, "Jack, this is my friend Rachel, Rachel, this is my brother Jack."  
  
My jaw must have dropped 20 feet bellow the ground. She was an absolutely beautiful girl. She had shoulder length, brown, wavy hair, and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hi." She smiled, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
I nodded with a smile, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"You see Jack. Rachel here's the cousin of Maria, the mayor's daughter, and she invited us here to Flower Bud Village."  
  
My sister paused and her friend continued, "You see, we were sort of looking forward to seeing the village, but it's been ages since I was last here, so I don't really know my way around anymore. Maria's busy in the library, and my aunt and uncle are busy doing their own things. That's why Violet and I were wondering if you'd please show us around."  
  
I sighed. I knew I still had things to do. I still had to water the crops, and take care of some of the animals. I looked at Violet, ready to turn her down, when my eyes wandered to Rachel, 'Who can turn down a face like that?' I thought to myself, and reluctantly, I agreed.  
  
  
  
Kachimineo: That was chapter one people. I hope you liked it!!!  
  
Grey: I'm sure they didn't.  
  
Ann: Sorry about my brother. He got out of the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Karen: Doesn't he always?  
  
Elli: Come on! Let's all calm down before we all lose it!  
  
Kachimineo (sweatdropping): I just hope they calm down by the time I start my next chapter. 


	2. The Blushfest

Kachimineo: Well then, I think everyone's calmed down now.  
  
Popuri: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kachimineo (sweatdrops): I'll take that back.  
  
Grey: Crybaby.  
  
Ann: Grey!!! That wasn't very nice!!! That was very mean!!!! Apologize . . . Now!!!!  
  
Grey: Over my dead  
  
Kachimineo: Cut!!!!! Come on people, can't we all just get along? Wait! Before you answer that question, I'll just start with the story.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Things said out loud"  
  
Disclaimer – I sadly do not own any of the characters in Harvest Moon 64, Natsume does. So please don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 2-The Blushfest  
  
  
  
Ok, so I come to Flower Bud Village with a friend, and end up having my brother give a tour. Life can't get worse, can it? Jack sure seems perfectly happy to terrorise me with his presence. Oh well, that's life.  
  
"Why don't we head to Green Ranch first?" Jack's voice broke through my concentration.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not." Rachel shrugged, and trailed Jack into the Ranch, while I trudged along the back.  
  
We entered Green Ranch, and the first thing I saw was an old friend of mine . . . Ann!  
  
She was leaning against the fence, looking vaguely disappointed. I wonder what was the matter.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jack asked her.  
  
Ann looked up. Her blue eyes seemed like endless, rippling pools. Someone must have really hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ann said quietly, "It's just that . . ." she hesitated and looked at Jack, "Cliff and I broke up."  
  
Jack's eyes went wide, and so did Rachel's and mine.  
  
"Cliff?! CLIFF??!!" we both cried.  
  
"You know him?" Ann asked, turning to Rachel and me.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded, "Rachel and I were with my dad when he directed him here."  
  
Rachel blushed, smiling fondly.  
  
Ann blinked several times and frowned, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Yup. I'm Violet."  
  
Her eyes went wide, and a smile spread across her face, "It's been ages!!!!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"WELL FINE THEN!!!! IGNORE ME IF YOU WANT, 'CAUSE YOU'LL GET NOTHING OUT OF IT!!!!" a high pitched voice screamed from the barn.  
  
We all turned to face it, and saw a pink blur dash out of the barn. Not looking where it was going, it ran right into Rachel.  
  
"Rachel!" I cried as I hurried over, "Are you ok?"  
  
Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She got up, and looked at the blur that had run into her, "I'm really sorry for running into you." She began.  
  
The blur looked up, "Rachel!" she cried happily, flinging her arms around Rachel's neck.  
  
"Popuri!" Rachel wheezed, "It's great to see you too. Would you mind letting go?"  
  
Popuri immediately let go, "I'm sorry." She said, a huge grin on her face, "It's been ages since I last saw you."  
  
"What happened?" Ann asked as she walked over to Popuri.  
  
"Nothing really." She replied, looking into the other girl's blue eyes, "Please do me a favour and tell that smart alleck brother of yours, to stay out of my way." With that, she got up and called to us (everyone, not including Grey), "Come by and visit the Florist Shop some time!"  
  
"I guess love doesn't run well in my family." Ann said, sighing sadly.  
  
At that moment Grey came out. He looked at us, and I recognised him immediately. He hadn't changed a bit. He had the same cold eyes, the same emotionless face, and the same red hair, tucked neatly under his cap. The minute I saw him, I blushed. Jack's eyes went wide at the site of me blushing. I shot him a look, that said, 'Tell anyone, and you'll wish you were never born.'  
  
"Grey!" Ann called him over.  
  
Reluctantly, the hard core boy walked over to us.  
  
"You remember Rachel don't you? The mayor's niece."  
  
Grey nodded, giving Rachel a glare, and nothing more.  
  
"And I know you remember Violet. Jack's sister." Ann pointed at me, and Grey looked up.  
  
At the moment our eyes met, I felt my face grow hot again. Luckily everyone, besides Grey and Rachel, were looking at Grey, and staring in amazement at how Grey went from pink, to scarlet, to beet red. He immediately pulled down his cap, and hurried off, mumbling something about feeding the animals.  
  
Ann giggled, "Sorry about my brother. You know how anti-social he is."  
  
"No problem." The three of us said in unison.  
  
"We better get going now. I still have to finish showing them the rest of Flower Bud Village. Do you want to come along?" Jack asked, smiling.  
  
"I would, but I've got some work to do." with that Ann turned to go. She paused and turned back one last time, "And if you see Cliff, would you please tell him not to come into Green Ranch again? Thanks!" and with that, she hurried off.  
  
"Gee. She didn't even give us a chance to reply." Jack shrugged, and led us out.  
  
I turned to face Rachel, and smiled as I saw her blushing. Most likely thinking of Cliff. A giggle escaped my lips, and Jack turned to me, gave me a queer look, but continued on his way.  
  
  
  
Kachimineo: So how was that? Please Review. Thanks!  
  
Karen: Looks like we've got an Ann wannabe.  
  
Kachimineo (raising eyebrow): What do you mean?  
  
Karen (shrugging): Well, it's just that you didn't give them a chance to reply, and neither did Ann.  
  
Kachimineo (mumbling): I think you've been drinking too much.  
  
Karen: You take that back you little  
  
Elli: Hey hey hey! No foul language here! We've got enough on our hands trying to get Popuri to stop crying. We don't have time to start censoring this story too!  
  
Popuri (sniffling): I wasn't crying! I had something in my eye.  
  
Karen (rolling her eyes): Right! And my name is Miss. Piggy.  
  
Kachimineo: Ok! Everyone! Break it up! Let's all take a break and calm down.  
  
Maria (quietly):I just hope everyone's all right by the time you start your next chapter.  
  
Kachimineo: Ditto. 


	3. So We Meet Again

Kachimineo: Ok then. 3rd chapter blasting your way!  
  
Grey: Blasting?  
  
Kachimineo (at the end of her patience): Grey. If I hear one more word out of you, I'll call for Violet.  
  
Grey: . . .  
  
Karen: Well that sure shut him up.  
  
Popuri (reading through script): Ooh! Karen look! You're in this chapter!  
  
Karen: Really? Let me see!  
  
Kachimineo: Well those two seem really wrapped up in this chapter. I might as well get started.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Things said out loud"  
  
Disclaimer – I sadly do not own any of the characters in Harvest Moon 64, Natsume does. So please don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 3-So We Meet Again  
  
  
  
Well then. That was a rather interesting visit. As you all probably know, my name's Rachel. Violet and I got Jack to give us a tour of Flower Bud Village, even though I suspect that Violet isn't having the most dandy time. I think she liked visiting the Green Ranch though. I wouldn't be surprised if she started going there a lot. But of course, she isn't really the type to be too open with her feelings. I feel kinda bad for her.  
  
"Here we are." Jack said as we entered a forest area.  
  
"Wow!" Violet breathed, "It's just as I remember it."  
  
I have to agree, it hasn't changed a bit in the last 8 years. Jack led us across a bridge that crossed a small river, which I remember is a good fishing spot. Once we had crossed the bridge, I saw a girl. She did seem recognizable, but I just couldn't place name with face.  
  
I turned to Violet, and could tell that she recognized the girl.  
  
"Karen!" she called, hurrying towards the brown/blonde haired girl.  
  
I guess I was looking kinda funny at Karen, 'cause Jack gave me a funny look and leaned towards me.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"No. It's just that Karen's really changed." I explained.  
  
"Yeah." Jack nodded, "So has Violet."  
  
That's when I realized how little contact Jack and Violet had. I stared at him. Not being able to believe what I had just heard. But then again, he was right.  
  
Before about a year ago, I hadn't seen Violet in 3 years. She had changed a whole lot. She used to have short hair, and short bangs. Sort of like a cross between Elli and Maria, but now she looked totally different. This girl had raven hair and cunning wits. Her dark hair was always up in a high ponytail, which reached her knees. Unlike my hair, her hair was straight, except towards the bottom where it became slightly wavy, and the ends curled slightly in. Like Karen, her hair sort of had two shades. All of her hair was black except for her front two bangs, which sort of stuck out like Karen's. They were the same color as Jack's hair, besides that, the two siblings had nothing in common. Jack had taken his traits from his dad, while Violet had taken her traits from her mom.  
  
"Hey Rachel! Quit dreaming and come here!" Violet called, waiving me over.  
  
I smiled and walked towards the two girls.  
  
"Wow!" Karen exclaimed, "You have changed so much! I didn't even recognize you when I saw you."  
  
"I'll double that." I smiled at her.  
  
All of the sudden, Cliff walked up towards us, "Hey Karen." He said, smiling at her. He then turned to Violet, "Hey I remember you. You were with Jack's dad when he directed me here."  
  
Violet smiled, "That's right. You remember Rachel too, don't you?" Violet asked, turning to me.  
  
I could feel my face grow warm, and I quickly thought of something else. Or at least I tried to, but my thoughts kept on wandering to him.  
  
"Sure I do." Cliff nodded, giving me a grin.  
  
Karen and Violet got these freaky looks on their faces, and they both turned to Cliff.  
  
"Hey Cliff." Karen said, smiling at me at the same time, "You know, Jack's still got a lot of work to do on the farm. How about you show Rachel around, while I show Violet around?" she suggested, watching me turn beet red.  
  
Cliff shrugged, "I don't see why not." With that, he gave me a smile, and motioned me to follow him.  
  
From that moment I knew I would get those two back for this. But why should I? They'd done a good thing, hadn't they? But it was so embarrassing!  
  
"Do you think she's going to get us for this?" I heard Violet whisper, just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"Yeah. Don't expect to see daylight again when she gets back from her tour.  
  
  
  
Kachimineo: So how was it? Please review!!  
  
Karen: Hey. That wasn't so bad. I actually liked that.  
  
Cliff: Yeah, Rachel seems like a pretty nice girl.  
  
Karen: Cliff! What are you doing here? This is a girl's only chat room.  
  
Cliff: Are you trying to tell me that Grey's a girl?  
  
Karen (blushing): Sorry.  
  
Ann (trying to keep Grey from beating Karen into the ground): Don't worry about it Karen.  
  
Kachimineo: Well that went rather well, didn't it? I hope we get things a tad more organized by the time the fourth chapter comes around. 


	4. The Tour

Kachimineo: Ok. I think we've got everything under control now. Why don't we have someone tell everyone exactly where we're at?  
  
Popuri: I will!!! (clears throat) Now, Violet and Rachel arrived at Jack's farm earlier in the day, and he agreed to give them a tour. They went to Green Ranch first, where they met up with Ann, who told them about how she and Cliff broke up. Then I come along and scream my pretty little lungs out at the no good, little, twerp of a brother to Ann, Grey.  
  
Kachimineo (sweatdrop): Umm, why don't we have someone else continue for you, Ann?  
  
Ann: Ok. Let's see here. Well, the second stop for the tour was in the mountains. Jack decided to take them there. This is where they met up with Karen and that gullible, braid boy, Cliff comes along, and Karen and Violet decide to get him to show Rachel around. I feel really very sorry for the poor girl.  
  
Kachimineo (sweatdrop): Well then, since we've finished telling everyone what's happened in the story so far, why don't I start the next chapter?  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Things said out loud"  
  
Disclaimer – I sadly do not own any of the characters in Harvest Moon 64, Natsume does. So please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – The Tour  
  
  
  
Ok, so let me get my bearings here. I come out of the Goddess Lake area, where I was trying to catch some wild animals for Cain, when I see the two girls who were with Jack's dad when he directed me here. Then Karen brings up that I should show one of them, Rachel's her name, around, because Jack had a lot of farm work to do. I accepted it, since I do owe Jack one. He did show me around when I had first come to Flower Bud Village.  
  
I quickly finished showing her around the forest and mountain area, and I turned to her, "There are two more places left to see. The Main part of the Village, or the part which the mayor lives in."  
  
"How about we look at the main part first?" Rachel suggested.  
  
I shrugged a bit, and nodded, as I led the way.  
  
Once we got into the village, Rachel was marvelling at it, "Have you ever seen it before?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but that was 8 years ago, when I was five." She smiled at me.  
  
I smiled back, and brought her to the place that I thought would be best to start off with. The bakery. It was a really hot day, and no one was actually out. Except for Elli's grandmother.  
  
"Hi." I said as I walked up to her.  
  
She smiled the kind smile that she gave everyone, "Hello dear. Isn't it just an absolutely hot day today?"  
  
I nodded, wiping sweat off my brow.  
  
"Now who's this?" she asked, turning to Rachel, "Have you found a new girl so soon?"  
  
I felt my face grow warm, and I quickly shook my head, "No. This is Jack's sister's friend." I began to explain.  
  
"Jack has a sister? Well, well, well. That boy is very secretive, isn't he?"  
  
I nodded my agreement.  
  
Elli's grandmother then turned to face Rachel, "What is your name my dear?"  
  
Rachel smiled back, "My name is Rachel."  
  
Elli's grandmother nodded, "A pleasure to meet you. Have you met my granddaughter yet?"  
  
Rachel shook her head, and Elli's grandmother turned her head towards the house that was behind her.  
  
"Elli! Come out here for a moment would you dear?"  
  
Elli came our, pulling off oven mitts, and smiled at me. Then she turned to her grandmother, "What is it grandmother?"  
  
"Have you met Rachel?"  
  
Elli looked at the brown, wavy haired girl, "I can't help but think that I've seen her before, but I don't believe I've met her."  
  
"I used to live here when I was five." Rachel explained.  
  
"Wait. Are you the mayor's niece?" Elli asked, slowly recognising the girl.  
  
"Yup." Rachel nodded, smiling.  
  
"Wow! It's been a long time. Popuri had said something about an old friend coming back, and I guess she meant you." Elli smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, she sort of tried to strangle me back at Green Ranch."  
  
Elli laughed, "Would you like to come in? I just finished baking up a batch of brownies."  
  
"Thanks for the offer." I began, "But I'm supposed to show Rachel around, and there's still a lot to be shown."  
  
Elli nodded, understandingly, "No problem. When you find the time, please come around and visit." With that she went back inside to take care of the brownies.  
  
She turned to me, "So, where are we going next?"  
  
"The Florist, then the Tool Shop, then I can show you the closed Bar, and then the Town Square. After that we'll head into the smaller part of town." I explained to her as we walked towards the Florist Shop.  
  
Popuri was standing outside, watering the grass (don't ask). As soon as she spotted us, a smile spread across her face, "Hey guys! I'm glad you accepted my invitation!" She gave me a bit of a knowing grin, but I simply shrugged it off, not knowing what it meant.  
  
"I'm just showing her around. I thought the Florist Shop would be a good second place." I explained.  
  
"Wait! Don't move! I'll go get my mom. She'll be so happy to see you again Rachel!!!!" Popuri cried as she flew into the shop.  
  
Not long afterwards, Popuri came out, pulling her mother along, "Why Rachel! You've grown so much! It's been ages! How have you been?" Lilia asked, greeting Rachel enthusiastically.  
  
Rachel sweatdropped, "I've been doing fine thank you. How about you?" Rachel asked politely.  
  
"I've been doing just fine my dear."  
  
"We better get going. There's still a lot of places to look at." With that, I left, leaving her to follow me. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but not like having people fussing over her.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"Rick's Tool Shop. The owner is the cousin of . . ." I couldn't finish my sentence, but kept walking.  
  
Rachel looked at me, a concerned expression on her face, "You mean Ann, don't you?"  
  
I turned away, not being able to look at the concerned girl.  
  
"Come on. You can tell me. If you don't want to, you don't have to, but it might be good to tell someone what's wrong, so you can lighten the load." Rachel said soothingly.  
  
I sighed. I might as well tell her. There's no harm in that, is there? I sighed again, and started, "Well it all started this morning. Ann and I were both on Green Ranch. Cain had flown in, carrying a rabbit in his beak. The rabbit was already dead, but Ann just wouldn't stop trying to get it away from Cain. Soon an argument broke out, and yeah. That's how we broke up."  
  
Rachel sighed sadly, "Was that really a reason to break up with her?"  
  
I sighed, seeing her point, "No, not really, but we'd been falling apart for a long time now. We saw each other less and less, and we've been arguing so much, I got about a black eye a day."  
  
Rachel sighed, and looked at me again, with that concerned look on her face, "Maybe it's best if we delay the tour for now." She said quietly.  
  
I agreed, and walked her to her uncle's house.  
  
  
  
Kachimineo: So, how was that? Kind of a sad ending though, isn't it?  
  
Popuri (sniffling): It was.  
  
Ann: But Cliff was right. He and I were really falling apart. There's no doubt in that.  
  
Kachimineo: Well then. Hopefully my next chapter will have a happier ending. 


	5. Reverse Psycholgy

Kachimineo: Ok then. This is the fifth chapter, I think.  
  
Popuri (reading through script): Yup. It sure is.  
  
Ann: whose point of view is this chapter on?  
  
Popuri (flipping to the front): Yours.  
  
Ann: Really? Cool!!!  
  
Kachimineo (sweatdropping as she watches Ann jump all around the room, full of joy): Umm . . . maybe I should just start the chapter.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Things said out loud"  
  
Disclaimer – I sadly do not own any of the characters in Harvest Moon 64, Natsume does. So please don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 5 – Reverse Psychology  
  
  
  
I decided to accept Jack's invitation 15 minutes after he'd left. As I headed to the mountains, I saw Cliff lead Rachel out, and I couldn't help but give him the evil eye. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but I knew he was. I could tell. Soon I entered the forest area, and saw Jack, Karen, and Violet. A smile spread across my face as I saw Jack gawking at Karen, and saw how close Karen was standing to him.  
  
"Hey Karen!" I called to her.  
  
"She turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Ann."  
  
I grinned at her, "Don't you think Jack's cute?"  
  
Jack's face turned bright red, and Karen's eyes went into flames, "JACK????!!!!!" she shrieked, "Cute?!! I'll show you how much better he looks once I'm done with him!" and with that, she punched Jack in the face.  
  
He flew back, and hit the Woodcutter's house. I gave Jack a worried look, but he seemed ok.  
  
"Ooh!" Violet cooed, "Jack's wearing eye shadow!"  
  
Jack gave his sister a glare, and his eyes went red. He grabbed his sickle and started slashing around with it, "You'll pay for that!!!" he cried.  
  
Violet jumped to the side, as she blade just missed her face. As she got up, her hair swung in front of her, and to her horror, she saw the unthinkable, "YOU . . . CUT . . . PART . . . OF . . . MY . . . HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked. She grabbed a mallet out of hammer space and started running after Jack, trying to squash him.  
  
"Help!!!!!!" he cried, running around in circles, "Won't anybody help me?!!!"  
  
Karen and I both sweatdropped. We were both to scared to move.  
  
Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from behind us. I turned around and saw Cliff and Rachel run into the area.  
  
I rolled my eyes as soon as Cliff entered, not wanting to even acknowledge his existence.  
  
"What the!!!" Rachel cried. She hurried over to Violet, and whispered something in her ear, which made her stop. Violet turned to Rachel, and dropped the mallet, which disappeared back into hammer space.  
  
She then turned to her brother, and mumbled the words I think I only heard her say once in my whole entier life, "I'm sorry." With that, Rachel personally escorted Violet home, and told Cliff to escort Jack home.  
  
As it turns out, Jack and Violet are living in the same house. Jack had reluctantly agreed to let his sister stay with him while she was in Flower Bud.  
  
I turned to Karen, both of us were rather pale from the incident that had just occurred. Slowly the color came back to our faces. I smile spread across my face and I approached her, "Karen. I know you absolutely hate Jack."  
  
Karen turned to me, "I never said that."  
  
I continued to smile, "But I know you and him could never like each other."  
  
"Hey!" Karen cried, "Who said we couldn't?"  
  
I continued to smile, "I know that you would never ever dare to go out with him."  
  
"What do you mean?! I'll show you!! I'll go out to dinner with him tomorrow night, whether he likes it or not!" and with that she stomped off, in the direction of Jack's farm.  
  
A smile spread across my face, and as I made my way home, I began to whistle a song I remember my mom used to hum to me.  
  
  
  
Kachimineo: So, how was that? Please review!!  
  
Ann: That wasn't so bad. That was pretty scary though.  
  
Karen (hitting her head against the wall): Oh why oh why?! Why did I let Ann talk me into this? Why?  
  
Kachimineo (sweatdropping): Don't worry Karen. It's not the end of the world.  
  
Grey: Geez. You sweatdrop in every chapter.  
  
Ann (wide-eyed): Wow!!! That's the most he's ever said!!!  
  
Kachimineo: I'll double that. 


End file.
